Beauty in Pallas
by CrownedInFireflies
Summary: Disillusioned by endless battles, a titan puts down her guns and instead decides to explore the Solar System. She meets a dancer at a Reef nightclub, and the two share a beautiful experience together.


There are Guardians who will fight on for centuries and never tire. They never relent in the battle for humanity's survival and the struggle to reclaim what was lost. _She_ was not one of them. It took just half a decade of never-ending war for her to realize that nothing fundamentally changes. For every time-bending Vex plot she stopped, every Cabal military operation countered, or Hive god permanently killed, there was always more. Humanity would never build new cities on Mars and Venus, we would never have a second Golden Age. Progress was a lie, and the only thing we had to look forward to was just endless warfare. At least, that's how she saw it.

She often disappeared for days in the wild without weapons or companions. Her fists would be enough if she encountered any trouble—she was a titan after all. She found a way into the long-buried ruins of a pre-Golden Age museum. Inside, she stared in awe as her Ghost's flashlight illuminated a neoclassical statue of a woman with arms and gaze raised skyward. The marble was so skillfully sculpted that it created the illusion of wet cloth clinging to soft, voluptuous curves. As she silently stared at it, she realized that if she could not find her purpose in war, perhaps she'd find it in the simple search for beauty. She brushed centuries of dust from a placard near the sculpture, and it read "Undine Rising from the Waters."

In the weeks that followed, she traveled across the Solar System scouring ruins both human and alien, watching sunsets, and admiring all manner of forests, oceans, and rock formations. After crossing beyond the orbit of Mars, she decided she would explore the Reef. It seemed only fitting: she herself was an Awoken, and she always felt a certain affinity for her ancestral people. She'd been there plenty of times before, but always in the asteroid Vesta: the site of the Vestian Outpost and the Dreaming City. It was filled with beautiful, arching alabaster towers, the lush greenery of the Rheasilvia mountain, and all manner of magic, but the asteroid Pallas, though smaller and less remarkable by all accounts, offered new sights and experiences.

She docked her jumpship at one of Pallas' many ports. She disembarked and walked through the underground tunnels of the outpost, and they led her to noisy marketplaces, drug dens, and bars. It wasn't quite sunsets and rainbows, but there was a kind of beauty in the way the yellow, artificial lights danced against the shifting crowds. She met bounty hunters with interesting stories of fighting monsters, a scavenger with big dreams of building his own ship to cross the heliopause, traders with lovely trinkets and ornaments for her to buy, and an Eliksni captain who deserted the House of Dusk to join a cult dedicated to ancient, human practices they call "BDSM."

Her favorite place was a club called the Electric Aurora. It was frequented by Awoken Corsairs, former soldiers, gangsters, and Eliksni still loyal to the queen. It was there she first saw this tall, beautiful dancer performing. She was human, a rarity in this place, and rarer still, she was from that community of pacifist Guardians Lady Efrideet once mentioned in passing. At least that was the rumor about her. Every night, the lights dimmed to total darkness, and the club quieted until there was only the hiss of the ether-hookahs. That was always how the show started.

The titan walked into the club, and she was just in time for the performance. There was a loud voom of arc energy breaking the silence, and the dancer was standing on the stage naked but enveloped with blue arc Light so bright that it lit the whole place. As the smooth, hypnotic music started, the voluptuous dancer swayed her hips and caressed all over herself. She gracefully crouched down and rose up again while doing elaborate movements with her arms. The titan watched in awe, mesmerized by the glowing woman as if once again witnessing an exquisite piece of lost art. It seemed to be the same routine as the last couple times, but then dancer suddenly pulled a staff of arc Light out of thin air, and she slammed one end in place into the stage. She then wrapped one arm and one leg around the arc pole to perform spinning acrobatics. She flipped upside down and opened her legs wide as she spun around and down the pole. As she reached the bottom, the arc Light faded into nothing, and the club was pitch black again.

When the pink and blue lights of the club came back on, the dancer was gone, but the crowd was clapping and hollering. The titan sat near the exit among a rowdy group of Eliksni who were huffing spiked ether and telling stories about a now-dead baroness they once served under. Hours passed, the club grew more and more quiet until it was virtually empty, and it was then she finally saw the dancer emerging from a door to the right of the bar.

The pale dancer wore a short black dress that matched the dark of her eyes and her medium-length hair. She had knee-high leather boots and a worn tan jacket. The dancer waved to the Awoken bartender and Eliksni bouncer on the way to the exit. The door automatically opened as she got close, but she stopped before stepping out.

The titan locked eyes with the dancer; it felt as if they recognize a need in each other. She admired the way the dancer's pale skin contrasted against her bright red lips.

"Hey," the dancer said. "You've been here for three of my shows now."

"I didn't know you've noticed," the titan said.

"Well, it's not often I get a titan in pink, pearlescent armor in the crowd. I have to say, I dig the look."

"Thank you." The titan smiled. "What you did up there was . . . amazing."

"Well, I'm glad you enjoyed it," the dancer smiled back and sat in the booth next to her. She leaned in close, giving the titan a good view of her ample cleavage. "What's your name?"

"The thing is, I'm trying to leave behind who I was, so my name no longer feels . . . true. It's an unwanted reminder of the life I'm leaving behind."

"Maybe you should pick a new name. I'll be the first one to meet this new you."

"How about . . . Undine?" the titan said.

"Well, It's nice to meet you Undine. I'm Tybre, Tybre Orans." The dancer extended her hand to the titan.

Undine took Tybre's hand and kissed it.

"My, you're quite the gentle-lady." Tybre giggled.

"You on that stage . . . it's the most mesmerizing thing I've seen in a long time. How did you get the idea to use an arc super like that?"

"It's just a little something I came up with for my former boss, but I kept developing the act over the years. Turns out dancing naked on stage is good for glimmer."

"Must have been a very interesting workplace relationship."

"Yeah, he called himself the Spider. I thought he was very generous at first, getting me all kinds of gifts . . . but he wanted more from me than I was willing to give, so we parted ways."

"What exactly did he want from you?"

"Monogamy."

"I see. Some people are forces of nature. They're not meant to be possessed and tied down by others, only admired."

"That's a flattering way of putting it," Tybre smiled.

Undine was already thinking of how she wanted to taste Tybre's red lips. She wanted to caress the dancer's round face then slide her hand down to her neck, squeeze her firm breasts, and continue the downward exploration.

"How did you end up in the Reef?" Undine asked.

"I dunno, just seeing what's out there. I never like staying too long in one place when there's a whole universe to experience. And you?"

"Just trying to enjoy the beauty of the universe."

"Have you found any beauty here?"

"I have." Undine slowly slid her hand against the dancer's thigh and relished the excitement in her eyes.

"Come." Tybre grabbed the titan's hand and held it as she stood up. "There's something I want to show you."

"Alright." Undine followed her lead and they left the empty club.

They walked through the dark, branching tunnels of the outpost until they reached a dead end.

"Now what?" Undine stared at a wall of rock ahead.

Tybre leaned against Undine and held on to her arm. "Close your eyes."

"Uh." Undine felt unsure. She has never been particularly paranoid, but this was starting to feel like a trap. Alright, maybe just a tiny bit paranoid. "I don't know."

"Trust me. Please."

"I like the way you say 'please.'" Her desire for the dancer was just enough to overpower her caution. Maybe it would be worth the risk. She closed her eyes and felt Tybre's hands squeezing tighter around her. The ground beneath her feet suddenly felt jagged and uneven. When she opened her eyes, Undine was standing in a massive cave lit by Eliksni light fixtures. The lights revealed towering walls covered in glittering, purple amethysts. "How?"

"I blinked us past the wall. I pick up all sorts of neat tricks from other Guardians."

"This place . . . I love it." Undine looked around and savored the sight of gleaming, violet stones. There was some caches of gear, a portable power unit, an item fabricator, and padded covers and pillows over a patch of smooth dirt. "Is this where you sleep?"

"Mhmm, and I might need a strong titan to keep me warm." Tybre started unfastening the straps of Undine's gauntlets and they fell to the ground with a thud. She then placed her arms around the titan's neck and started unfastening her chest plate.

After more straps came undone, the plate came off, and Undine felt a refreshing tingle of cool air against her skin. The titan grabbed hold of the dancer's waist and kissed her. Her heart pounded with excitement as their tongues hungrily swirled together.

Tybre pulled away and smiled while slowly walking backwards towards the bedding.

Undine followed.

The dancer took off her jacket and threw it over a large amethyst formation and teasingly lifted her dress to show off more of her smooth thighs. Soon after, she completely took off the dress to reveal her supple curves.

Undine couldn't wait any longer. She wanted to fuck her and make her scream. She wanted to make her cum so hard that she'd remember it for centuries. The titan hastily pulled off her heavy greaves and flowing purple mark. Now, they were both naked. She walked with purpose towards Tybre and pulled her hair to tilt her head back. She stared into Tybre's dark eyes and kissed her neck.

Tybre moaned as Undine slid her hand down her body, squeezing her breasts hard, lightly tugging on her nipples before moving down across her belly. Undine's fingers eventually arrived between Tybre's warm thighs. She wasted no time moving her fingers in circles around her soaking wet lips.

"God, I'm so fucking wet." Tybre's voice was a breathy whisper.

"Do you want me to make you cum?" Undine asked.

"Yes." Tybre moaned out.

"Beg." Undine tugged Tybre's hair tighter.

"Please, make me cum! I need you to make me cum!" Tybre screamed.

Undine smirked as she began teasing the desperate woman's clit. Nothing turned her on like feeling powerful, and nothing made her feel as powerful as making her partner beg. She craved the control.

Tybre whimpered louder as Undine's unrelenting touch forced her closer to orgasm. Waves of arc Light flowed over her skin causing her to glow as the pleasure built.

Undine resisted the tingle and shock. After years of enveloping herself with explosive currents of arc Light to perform her Fists of Havoc, this was nothing. She gently bit Tybre's lower lip as she continued touching her pussy. As her thumb worked Tybre's clit, she also slid two fingers as deep as she could inside her.

"Yes . . . yes! Oh God, I'm gonna—I'm cumming now! I'm cumming! I'm cumming!" Tybre screamed and held on to Undine as tightly as she could. Her whole body was once again enveloped with arc Light. She glowed a blindingly bright blue which persisted for a few seconds before completely flickering off.

Undine finally removed her fingers from Tybre's soaking wet pussy and licked them clean while staring into her eyes. She helped the exhausted dancer down on the covers and laid next to her. "So . . . your super activates when you cum?"

"Not every time, but yeah . . . I don't get it either. Maybe it's because I've only activated my super for dancing, and I always think about sex when I dance. Some wires could've got crossed, and my brain connects my super with sex. I know it's weird, I'm sorry."

"Your orgasm is the most beautiful thing I've ever seen." Undine climbed on top of Tybre and gently caressed her face before suddenly gripping her neck tightly. "I'm going to make you glow even brighter."

Undine found her purpose in beauty.


End file.
